<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My House of Stone, Your Ivy Grows by kueble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896939">My House of Stone, Your Ivy Grows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble'>kueble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll Keep Your Brittle Heart Warm [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier tries to find his place at Kaer Morhen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll Keep Your Brittle Heart Warm [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My House of Stone, Your Ivy Grows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo prompt: Meet the Family.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes a few days for Jaskier to feel like he actually belongs at Kaer Morhen, but Geralt is going out of his way to make him feel welcome.  Sure, the others all seem to have prearranged tasks to fill their days and he’s mostly been slumming around the extensive library, but he’s sure he can find his own role here given time and the chance.  Vesemir mentioned helping out in the kitchen, so that’s somewhere to start.  As much as they’ve clashed heads in the past, even Yennefer seems to have warmed up to him.  They still bicker, but it’s more of a sport than actual bitterness at this point.  Still, it irks him that she has such a large role to play with training Ciri while he’s just in the background unable to help with anything.  Luckily, waking up in Geralt’s arms each morning solidifies that he’s meant to be right here.</p>
<p>Only today Geralt apparently didn’t get the memo, because he’s not there when Jaskier blinks his eyes open and rolls over looking for his warm body.  Sitting up, Jaskier scans the room and sees him fussing with a tray on the little table in the corner.  He throws back the covers and sleepily climbs out of bed.  The borrowed sleep-shirt hangs off his frame, and he feels claimed in a way that settles low in his gut.  He debates luring Geralt back to bed, but the other man is acting oddly, avoiding his eye as he wanders over and sits down across from him.</p>
<p>“Morning love,” Jaskier says, yawning through his smile.  Geralt grins back and hands him one of the bowls of oatmeal from the tray.  There’s a drizzle of homemade maple syrup in it, and Jaskier takes it eagerly.  It’s amazing how well the witchers manage to provide for themselves while tucked away up here.  </p>
<p>“I figured we could eat in here this morning,” Geralt tells him before digging into his own food.  They eat silently, years of sharing meals on the road under their belts, but after a few moments he meets Jaskier’s gaze, his eyes tinged with worry.  “I have a favor to ask, actually.”</p>
<p>“Always eager to assist with any problems that may pop up,” Jaskier says with a wink.  Geralt rolls his eyes lovingly at him.</p>
<p>“You’re educated, right?  I mean, they don’t just let anyone become a professor I’d assume?”</p>
<p>“Nice to know you always listen to my ramblings, dear,” Jaskier scoffs at him, “But yes.  I’m a master of the seven liberal arts.  Graduated top of my class, actually.  As I’ve told you many many times,” he adds with a pointed look.  Geralt ducks his head sheepishly and Jaskier takes pity on him and waves his hand quickly.  “But no matter.  Let’s leave our past selves in the past.  I’m sorry for bringing it up.  Yes, I’d calculate I’m well versed enough for whatever your favor may be.”</p>
<p>“Ciri needs a tutor,” Geralt offers.  </p>
<p>“What about Yennefer? And Vesemir? I know I’ve heard her complain about her lessons over dinner,” Jaskier questions him.  And really, what could he teach that someone as old as the other two couldn’t already know?  Jaskier’s only lived part of a life, not centuries like they had.</p>
<p>“Yen is helping her with her magic, finding a way to tame the growing chaos.  Vesemir is instructing her on the bestiary and history of witchers, as well as helping me with her weapons training.  She’s a princess,” he sighs, shoulders slumping.  “I need someone to provide the education that a noblewoman should have.  Can you help?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Jaskier agrees, still a bit stunned.  He’d been bemoaning his lack of a solid role earlier and here it was being handed to him.  “I’d do anything for either of you.  Anything at all.”</p>
<p>“Still getting used to that,” Geralt admits with a soft chuckle.  He looks so adorably insecure that Jaskier absolutely has to toss down his spoon and scurry over to him.  He flops down into his lap, laughing as Geralt scrambles to grab his hips and hold him steady.  Wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck, he kisses him languidly, chasing the taste of maple into his mouth.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Jaskier raises his hand to knock - for seemingly the hundredth time - before letting it fall back down to his side again.  He knows Ciri is outside training with the men, so Yennefer should be alone.  He sighs and starts to walk away when a frustrated sounding “for fuck’s sake! Just come in!” is shouted at him.  He rolls his eyes and pushes the heavy door open.  Yennefer is bent over an open book, one delicate finger moving across the page as she mumbles under her breath.</p>
<p>She’s stunning just standing there, but for once Jaskier doesn’t even feel a little jealousy over it.  It’s no longer the competition it used to be.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to thank you,” he rushes out, cringing a bit.</p>
<p>“You can thank me by making yourself useful,” Yennefer says, directing him towards a bowl full of ingredients.  “Stir very slowly and very carefully,” she orders and he scrambles to pick up the wooden spoon.  They’re dry ingredients, but there’s no doubt she’s making something impressive and quite possibly flammable, so he follows her directions perfectly, gently mixing everything together.</p>
<p>“I just, I hope we can become friends seeing as we’re both stuck here for the foreseeable future.  Since you’ve assured me there’s nothing between you and Geralt...just seems like we should start over a bit?” he asks.</p>
<p>“I brought you here to solve a problem,” Yennefer offers.  “Geralt was bringing us all down, driving us absolutely mad with his ridiculous yearning.  Ciri was beside herself with worry.”</p>
<p>“Ciri was, was she?” Jaskier asks, smirking knowingly at her.</p>
<p>“She’s already been forced to grow up far too quickly.  No sense in making her suffer his foolishness on top of that.”</p>
<p>“You’re a good mother,” Jaskier tells her, grinning widely when she goes completely still and nearly drops the handful of flower petals she’d been about to add to the mixing bowl.  </p>
<p>“Yes, well, don’t expect me to push any of my maternal instincts on you,” she says, scoffing at him.</p>
<p>“You won’t braid my hair and tell me that I’m pretty?” Jaskier asks, batting his eyelashes at her.  She rolls her eyes, but there’s a hint of a smile on her face. </p>
<p>“As if your ego needs stoking,” Yennefer tells him, and she’s probably right.  Besides, he has Geralt to tell him exactly how beautiful he is, and the man doesn’t seem likely to stop praising him anytime soon.</p>
<p>“What are we making anyway, bombs?  Poison?” Jaskier questions, pursing his lips as he stares down at the bowl.</p>
<p>“Bath salts,” Yennefer deadpans as she throws more flower petals into the bowl.  “And yes, you can have some too since you’re helping.”</p>
<p>Jaskier beams at her and keeps stirring.  This whole being nice to each other thing might not be so bad after all.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“No offense, but I’m sure I would much rather be in weapons training,” Ciri grumbles as she sits down at the table, and she looks so much like her father than Jaskier can only smile at her.  He’s sad that he missed seeing them come together and form their little family, but the months at each other’s sides certainly left their mark on both of them.  Jaskier will be here going forward, and that’s what matters.</p>
<p>“There will be plenty of time for that, but you need a proper education, too,” Jaskier tells her.</p>
<p>“I already know how to act like a lady.  I can plan an event, host a dinner, and rebuff a suitor.  What I need is to learn how to protect myself,” Ciri argues.  She shoots him a look of disdain and he scrunches up his face at her.</p>
<p>“Well I’m definitely not teaching you any of that,” he laughs, “We’ll be working on your math, language, and geography.  Vesemir and I will share history as only he can provide the Witcher-related bits.  I’m hoping I won’t bore you to death, but you’ll need these skills if you have any hope of making it out on the path.”</p>
<p>“You think I’ll be allowed?” Ciri asks, lighting up like a sunrise.</p>
<p>“You’re already proving your skill with a weapon.  We just have to work on rounding out our skill set, but I promise to make it as fun as I can,” Jaskier says with a smile.</p>
<p>“I remember you, you know.  From when you visited Cintra,” she says, then tilts her head and pauses to study him for a moment.  “You were checking up on me, weren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Geralt doesn’t always make the best choices, as I’m sure you’ve figured out already.  Someone had to make sure his child surprise was doing alright, and I wouldn’t have left you on your own.  Your grandmother loved you very much,” he says softly.  It had been hard, seeing Ciri at her grandmother’s side and knowing how much more she would flourish once destiny brought her to Geralt.  There’s a spark in her that reminds him of his younger self, and he can’t believe Geralt’s trusting him with the honor of helping to raise her.  She’s going to be a right hellion, but he bets they’ll love every moment of it.</p>
<p>“She did, but that didn’t save me from her stupid decisions,” Ciri says with a huff.  “Thank you for looking in on me, Jaskier.  I think we’ll get along just fine.  And between you and me, I bet we can keep Geralt in line, too,” she adds with a tiny smirk.</p>
<p>“See?  I knew you were smart,” Jaskier says, laughing as he reaches for a quill and some parchment.  “Now let’s start with an example of your penmanship.  Write out the silliest story you can come up with and we’ll go from there.”  Ciri squints her eyes at him and then breaks out in a wide grin.</p>
<p>“You’re different from my last tutor in all the best ways,” she tells him before dipping her quill in the ink and starting to write.  They’ll have to see how her attitude changes once he brings in the more boring subjects, but for now he’s content to watch her beam down at her parchment.  There’s a warm feeling in his chest that rings of belonging, and he wonders how it took him so long to end up here.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Vesemir doesn’t look up from the meat he’s seasoning when Jaskier walks into the kitchen.  It’s smaller than he’d imagined, not quite the majestic kitchen space a keep of this size ought to have, but it’s always warm and filled with the tempting scent of freshly baked bread.  The oldest witcher takes care of those who belong to him, and Jaskier is eager to prove himself one of them.</p>
<p>“Geralt said I’ve been summoned?” he asks as he sidles up next to the other man.</p>
<p>“Got my hands full and we’re having roasted potatoes tonight, so I need help chopping.  Knife’s by the cutting board.  Larger chunks if you will?” Vesemir asks, nodding towards the pile of potatoes.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Jaskier says, rolling up his sleeves as he walks over to the counter.  He has no doubt that Vesemir has everything under control, but he’s not about to turn down the opportunity to show he’s up to the task.</p>
<p>He watches out of the corner of his eye and Vesemir sets the large roast in the middle of a pan and then wipes his hands on a towel.  He stares down at a pile of dried spices and seasonings as if they hold the answers to the universe before grabbing a handful of rosemary.  He starts breaking the herb up with his fingers and turns to watch Jaskier’s progress.</p>
<p>“Just like that,” he offers with a sharp nod.  “Toss them around the roast when you’re done.  It’s good to see a viscount who isn’t afraid to get his hands a little dirty.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been a wandering bard for so long I’m sure no one would recognize me at home,” Jaskier scoffs.  “Besides, I’m sure you’re well aware of how quickly Geralt would drop a useless traveling companion.  I bet my mother would be appalled by the speed at which I can skin and gut a rabbit.” He trails off in a soft chuckle, happy to see the corners of Vesemir’s mouth turning slightly upward.  It’s clear to see how much he’s influenced all the younger witchers, but most especially Geralt.</p>
<p>“A useful bard, who would have thought?” Vesemir teases.  He inspects the potatoes Jaskier just settled around the meat and tosses a handful of rosemary on top of them.</p>
<p>“There’s never a whole lot of spices - rarely even salt - on the path.  I’m surprised you have such a stockpile up here,” Jaskier comments as he continues to chop.</p>
<p>“A life on the path lends itself to few comforts.  We’re raised without any expectations in that regard.  But here at home, we indulge ourselves as much as we can.  I’ll show you my garden if you’d like?  I keep it year-round, make sure we can treat ourselves while we’re within these walls,” Vesemir says slowly.  He pauses and turns to look at Jaskier pointedly.  “Raised to think we’re not made for romance either, but my students live to prove me wrong.  I think everyone will enjoy tonight’s meal.  Full of flavor.”  He dumps a generous handful of salt into the roasting pan and follows it with the rest of the herbs he’d been tearing apart.</p>
<p>“I-is the rosemary a metaphor?” Jaskier asks, feeling a little caught off guard.</p>
<p>“You’re the bard.  You tell me,” Vesemir laughs loud and full as he slaps Jaskier on the back.  “Good job, son,” he adds before gesturing for him to get out of his kitchen.  </p>
<p>As he makes the trek back to his shared room, Jaskier can’t help but feel he’s just received some sort of blessing.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>If Jaskier had known about the hot springs hiding beneath Kaer Morhen, he would have finagled his way into an invite years ago.  He takes a deep breath, letting his head rest against the smooth stone edge of the pool.  Seriously, these things are amazing and he is never ever leaving.  Someone enters the room, clearly making more noise with the heavy wooden door than necessary, so he guesses it’s one of the witchers.  They move so silently, but after a few very loud complaints, they’ve all taken to accounting their presence around him.  </p>
<p>It’s endearing how eager to please the burly men are.</p>
<p>There’s a small splash as someone slides into the water next to him, but he’s so relaxed he doesn’t bother to open his eyes.  Calloused fingers trail down his bicep, and he smiles before muttering, “Why Lambert, does Geralt know you’re here?”</p>
<p>“Well see if I wash your hair now,” Geralt grumbles, chuckling as he nuzzles closer and tucks himself under Jaskier’s outstretched arm.  Jaskier finally opens his eyes and grins at him, loving that they can do this now, just cuddle together and enjoy the moment.</p>
<p>“You love me too much to deny me,” Jaskier tells him, still smiling when Geralt ducks his head and buries his face in the warm skin of Jaskier’s neck.</p>
<p>“I do,” he mumbles, muffled by Jaskier’s body.  He’s sure Geralt would be blushing if his body let him, so he takes pity and lifts his face up before covering it in distractionary kisses.  Geralt’s eyes fall closed, his eyelashes impossibly large as he lets Jaskier softly press his lips on every inch of skin he can find.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Jaskier whispers after he pulls back.  Geralt blinks up at him, his eyes full of warmth and wonder and it’s all too easy to dip down and capture his mouth in a gentle kiss.  They get lost in each other for a bit, hands mapping bare skin, mouths trailing across collar bones, little nips along the underside of a jaw.  When they finally break apart, Geralt reaches over to the side of the pool and grabs a flask before holding it up for inspection.</p>
<p>“Yen made me this,” he says brightly, and Jaskier can’t help the giggle that comes out.</p>
<p>“Your ex made us lube?” he asks, snorting when Geralt slaps him playfully and shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Our <i>friend</i> made this for your <i>hair</i>,” he tells Jaskier with a pointed glare.  Jaskier shrugs and smiles back at him, because he really can’t help it.  </p>
<p>“You did say you’d wash my hair.”</p>
<p>“I did.  Now turn around and get your hair wet,” Geralt orders before pulling the cork out of the little bottle.</p>
<p>He’s greeted by the subtle scent of jasmine, enough that it makes him hum appreciatively but not overpowering enough that Geralt seems bothered by it.  He ducks under the water and runs his fingers through his hair to make sure it gets saturated.  When he resurfaces, Geralt guides him between his spread legs and pours a bit of the hair oil into his hands.</p>
<p>Jaskier sighs at the first soft touch of Geralt’s fingers against his scalp.  They’ve done this in reverse so many times throughout the years, but this is new.  This is something he’s only recently been given, and he intends to enjoy every second of it.  Geralt works the oil through his hair, massaging lightly as he goes.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s near boneless when he’s done, the day’s tension drained under those strong hands.  He can feel himself drifting, almost jumps when Geralt leans closer and whispers, “Time to rinse,” against his ear.  He shivers and nods, letting Geralt guide him under the water again.  He floats there as Geralt scrubs his hair clean, fingernails gently scraping his scalp and sending sparks up his spine.</p>
<p>“Thank you.  Didn’t know you were this good at it,” he offers, a lazy drawl as he turns back to face him.  Geralt smiles at him and Jaskier can’t help darting forward and kissing him quickly.</p>
<p>“I can take care of you too, you know,” Geralt admits, still smiling.</p>
<p>“You always do,” Jaskier agrees before dragging him in for another kiss.  He means to keep things soft, but Geralt groans against his lips and rocks his hips up against him.  He nips at Jaskier’s lower lip, tugging roughly before licking into his mouth and deepening the kiss.  </p>
<p>After that, it’s easy to lose time in the feeling of each other’s wet bodies, the slide of skin over skin as the water moves in waves around them.  They’re grinding against each other, cleanliness forgotten as they work towards a slow release.  He whispers Geralt’s name when he comes, and his lover swallows it down like a prayer.</p>
<p>He’s never felt this loved before.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Here, drink this,” Lambert says as he thrusts a vial in Jaskier’s hand.  He shrugs and downs it, immediately regretting it as his throat burns and his eyes water.  He coughs and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.</p>
<p>“What the fuck was that?” he asks between coughs.  Geralt crowds in Lambert’s face, glowering at him, and Jaskier worms his way between them to break up the fight before it starts.  </p>
<p>“He’s human, you idiot,” Geralt growls around Jaskier.</p>
<p>“Fully aware of that fact,” Lambert spits back.  He grabs the vial from Jaskier and rolls his eyes before adding, “I’m not going to poison your fucking bard.  I just want to find something he can handle.  We don’t exactly keep ale on hand and the sorceress brings in her own wine.  Doesn’t seem the kind to share.”</p>
<p>“Handle?” Jaskier asks, his head feeling a little dizzy.  It’s like he’s a couple mugs into his night already, which would explain the alcoholic burn of whatever Lambert gave him.</p>
<p>“Warn us next time,” Geralt says, but he seems satisfied by the explanation.</p>
<p>“Jaskier, can I keep working on my home brew until I find something more...geared towards your biology?  I’ll <i>ask</i> next time before trying the next batch,” Lambert says, glaring at Geralt.</p>
<p>“Of course.  I appreciate it,” Jaskier tells him, smiling warmly.  Lambert flushes and almost flees the room.  Geralt’s brothers are an odd bunch.</p>
<p>“He likes you,” Geralt admits before scooping Jaskier up in his arms and leaving the dining hall.</p>
<p>“He’s a sweetheart,” Jaskier says, and Geralt just cackles at him.</p>
<p>“Must have been a strong brew.  Let’s go sleep it off, yeah?”  He doesn’t wait for an answer, just carries him up to their shared room.  Jaskier’s not <i>that</i> drunk, but he’s not about to turn down a nap with his love, so he stays quiet.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“I don’t know what is so important that we couldn’t see it from inside,” Jaskier grumbles as he loses his footing in the snow again.  Geralt steadies him with a hand on his arm and keeps him upright, nearly getting an arm to the face for his troubles.  Jaskier shoots him a sheepish look and tries to pay more attention to where he’s walking.</p>
<p>It hasn’t snowed yet today, and the sun is actually out.  It’s been a long, harsh winter, and Jaskier supposes he should be griping less.  The sunlight reflects on the snow piled high along the trail, blinding but still beautiful as it sparkles around them.  He’s watching Geralt and not the path and nearly falls again.  Geralt huffs and seems to give up, just grabbing his hand and holding him steady as he leads him down the path.</p>
<p>Well that seems to have worked out in his favor.</p>
<p>Jaskier squeezes his hand and tries to step in his footprints.  Before long Geralt is leading him through a wall of pine trees and he can finally see what all the fuss is about.  He gasps at the view, hand coming up to cover his mouth as he looks across the entire valley.  Everything is white and glittering, the sunlight catching the snow just perfectly.  There’s hints of green where evergreen trees peak through and bands of gray snow-covered rocks breaking up the white cliffs of the mountains.</p>
<p>It’s absolutely stunning.</p>
<p>“I figured you might like this,” Geralt laughs as he steps behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.  Jaskier leans his weight back and lets Geralt’s sturdy frame hold him up.  He doesn’t know where to look, eyes darting from one side of the wide expanse to the other.  There’s a blinding glow over everything, but also a stillness that could only happen in the depths of winter.</p>
<p>“How do you ever come down from the mountain?” Jaskier asks cheekily, turning his head to smirk up at Geralt.</p>
<p>“Someone has to kill things,” he says gruffly, but Jaskier can hear the laughter in his tone.</p>
<p>“Not an ounce of romance in your body,” Jaskier snorts at him, but Geralt just nips at his ear and holds him tighter.</p>
<p>“I had you to find.  Every spring I was the first one to leave because I knew you’d be waiting for me.  It took us a while to get here...but I’m glad we made it,” Geralt says softly and suddenly Jaskier’s heart is fit to burst.  He closes his eyes and just focuses on the warmth of the sun on his face and Geralt surrounding him.</p>
<p>“Me too, Darling,” Jaskier breathes out, “me too.”</p>
<p>They stand there until the cold seeps through his thick cloak and they have to turn back towards the keep.  It’s easier going down the trail, but Geralt doesn’t let go of his gloved hand the entire time.  And as they tug off their outer wear and warm up by the fire, Jaskier can;t help but wonder what other views await him now that they’ve really found each other.  He can’t wait to find out.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>As the days go on, Jaskier finds more ways he can help with the daily chores around the keep.  He may not be able to rebuild the walls or help train Ciri, but he can wake up early and make sure the animals are fed.  More often than not, Eskel is out there before him.  The gentle giant of a man seems to prefer the company of the chickens, horses, and goats more than humans most of the time.</p>
<p>“The weather is breaking,” Jaskier says by way of greeting as he walks into the section of the courtyard that’s been partitioned off for the animals.  Eskel is perched on a stool, milking Lil Bleater so Jaskier picks up the basket of chicken feed and starts tossing it to the chattering birds.  “Patience, Lady Beatrice!” he squawks as the large hen tries to peck the food right from his hands.  She’s the leader of the coop and every day is a tiny battle that Jaskier sadly has been losing.</p>
<p>“Once you name them, you’ve given them power,” Eskel chimes in, chuckling as he glances over his shoulder to watch Jaskier floundering.</p>
<p>“Good Morning <i>Lil Bleater</i>,” Jaskier says pointedly, smirking as Eskel ducks his head and ignores him.  He scatters the rest of the chicken feed and then retreats across the yard to where Eskel is milking the goats.  “Are you going to miss them once spring is fully here?  I’m assuming the goats stay here year round,” Jaskier asks him.</p>
<p>“The wolves won’t be on the path this year,” Eskel says slowly, brow furrowing as he pauses his work and looks up at Jaskier.  “This year we focus on the pack, on the little lion cub.  She’s more important than our other work.”</p>
<p>“True, Nilfgaard will be out in full force.  What of the monsters, though?” Jaskier frowns, because it’s not like the witchers to leave the world to its own problems.  Even through all the hatred flung at them, Jaskier has come to realize that his witchers truly care about the plight of man.  There’s a hidden softness under all that grumpiness and feigned disinterest.</p>
<p>“The other schools will still be out there, doing what needs to be done.  The wolves will train and teach and grow at home.  I’m sure we’ll take short trips out, like Vesemir usually does, just far enough to keep the region around our mountain clear, but we won’t be roaming the Continent like normal.  We take care of our own,” Eskel says softly.  There’s a far off look in his eye, and Jaskier wishes he felt comfortable enough to ask about it.  Clearly the man is carrying a heavy weight on those broad shoulders, but they aren’t quite at that point of familiarity yet.</p>
<p>Jaskier claps him on the back, and it stirs him out of his thoughts.  Eskel shakes his head and goes back to milking.  Jaskier starts to get oats ready for the horses, stopping to grab their grooming gear as well.  There will be plenty of time to break through those walls later on, but for now he can work in companionable silence and offer soft smiles across the courtyard.  And as Eskel starts humming along to the little ditty Jaskier is singing, he thinks that they’ll get there just fine.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The fire crackles and Jaskier jumps a little, causing Geralt to laugh softly against the nape of his neck.  “Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Geralt tells him, and Jaskier can feel him smirking against his skin.  Rather than pout, he just hums happily and lets more of his weight fall back on his lover.<br/>“My big protector,” Jaskier says warmly as he turns and presses a soft kiss to the underside of Geralt’s jaw.  It’s a bit stubbly, and Jaskier loves it, loves the rough feeling under his lips, on the insides of his thighs.  But that’s for another time.  He shakes his head to clear those tempting thoughts and focuses on just being held.</p>
<p>“Someone has to keep you out of trouble,” Geralt laughs out, his chest rumbling with it.  He wraps his arms tighter around Jaskier and hooks his chin over his shoulder.  He’s a solid weight beneath him, and Jaskier revels in the feeling of being guarded, being protected even though there’s nothing there to harm him.</p>
<p>“As if you wouldn’t die trying to keep your whole family from harm,” Jaskier says softly.  He can’t ignore the way Geralt stiffens at the words, muscles tensing beneath him.</p>
<p>“I don’t...we’re not,” Geralt starts, but Jaskier cuts him off quickly.</p>
<p>“You are.  Everyone in this keep is one big family.  Don’t you dare try to tell me otherwise.  We’d all take on the world to save each other.  Hell, we might actually be doing just that,” Jaskier tells him.  He turns around, straddling his thighs and wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to get hurt because of me,” Geralt mumbles after a moment.</p>
<p>“Darling, neither do I.  But, it’s a risk I’m willing to take.  I will fight for you, for your daughter, for anyone else who may need me.  Family takes care of each other, and you’re my family now,” Jaskier lets the words hang heavy between them.</p>
<p>“Never had a family before,” Geralt points out.</p>
<p>“Hate to break it to you, but there’s a whole bunch of people who would argue that you always have,” he says softly.  </p>
<p>Geralt looks at him with wonder in his eyes before nodding sharply and pulling him into a lazy kiss.  And as he’s pushed back down to the floor, he vows to spend the rest of his life proving to his idiot of a witcher just how loved he is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>